Themed Pieces
by HaveringFool
Summary: Each chapter is a story written for each week of the rizzlesfanficchallenge and don't worry, the content rating doesn't vary. Genres however, might probably vary. As for the characters, I'll just select the main two.
1. Surprise Indeed

He walks the streets of Boston. Impressed by the gait he is presenting upon the pavements. He walks the streets of Boston, with a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers; armed to surprise and entice a woman. He walks the streets of Boston, up the steps to her house and he rings the bell.

The door opens.  
He is socked in the eye.

As his vision clears, he notes that his assailant's being held down by none other than, Jane's best friend, the medical examiner - Maura Isles.

His ego's bruised, and so is his jaw. His mission is to surprise Jane, not to be assaulted by her second or her third brother. He does not trifle with unneeded details; it's not a part of his designated mission. He addresses the medical examiner. "Doctor Isles, is Jane in?"

"She's out at the store and no, you're not welcomed here." She steps between him and the house; his assailant – that scruffy looking broad-shouldered man, as he describes in his mind – backs her up.

"Then I'll wait here, I'm sure she'll want to see me," he curtly responds.

"Maura!" He turns towards the shout. He sees Jane's beaming smile, and watches as she bounds up the steps to stand next to the medical examiner.

"Casey." Jane addresses him.

"Jane," he hands her flowers along with his slick well-practiced smile, "The operation's a success and I've come back for you."

Jane declines his flowers. "Frankie, go on inside. Tell Ma I'll be in soon, with Maura." Jane beckons his assailant away and looks to the medical examiner, asking her if she'll stay.

"What do you want Casey?" Jane directs a question at him.

"To pick up where we left off Jane. Surprise!" He smiles. With hands raised, bearing gifts.

"Have you checked any of your emails Casey? Have you read any of your texts or letters or even listened to your voice mails?"

He shakes his head; he hasn't. He never bothers to. There's no need to. The army knows that he was away for his operation.

"Exactly the point Casey. No contact, no correspondence; none whatsoever. I'm not Jane sit here and wait for mister oh I need someone to take care of me Rizzoli anymore. I got blindsided by feelings I used to have for you. We were young, we were in high school. Everything felt real and important. I thought I fell in love with you, when we met again, when you returned. The remnants of those feelings returned and I thought that I was in love with you Casey, but no Casey, I'm not. When you left, sure, I felt sad, I felt abandoned. Then I felt as I should have felt, relieved. You walked out and missed out Mr. Jones. We're through and if you had bothered at all to converse with me once in a while, you'll have known. So no, there is no where we left off. It's simply where you think you left a prize behind to claim later on but that prize of yours, is not for claiming and even if she was a prize, she'll never be yours," Jane takes the medial examiner's hand and he understands.

"You and Maura?" He yells - he is angry, he has been cuckolded, "That's just ludicrous."

"What's ludicrous Casey?" Jane challenges.

"Well, that you're choosing to be with someone like her! A her! She'll never be able to give you a family!" He retorts, he snorts.

"You listen well Casey. This woman here, is twice the person and so much more than you can ever be. She doesn't need to impregnate me to give me a family. She stays each day and night, by my side. She tells me good morning and she wishes me good night. She holds me through my tears, and she walks with me through my fears. She tells me that I'm somebody, and she shows me my worth. She doesn't up and leave me just because she thinks that some part of her stops working and she no longer deserves me. She lets me take care of her, she lets me love her, and she does the same for me. Maybe more, maybe better than I'll ever be able to do for her, but what we have is a partnership. We are in this together. She is not a choice, not an option, not a prize. She's a person who chose and chooses to spend her time and her life with me, a person who lets me do the same with her. She is Maura Isles, a woman, a person, whom I love and just by being her, she has already given me a family. So you listen well Casey. If you go at her again, you'll regret it." Jane glares at him. "You can come at me all you want to, because yes, this is all new information to you but if you come at her again, you will regret it."

He backs down. It is strategically unsound to pit myself against all that trouble for a woman, he tells himself, even if it's Jane. Still, he's a douche, a petty douche. He tosses the flowers at Jane's feet and sends the bottle towards its untimely end.

They step back.

"We won't be seeing you again mister phallus-shaped anatomy," the medical examiner says, "Please leave.

He turns to go.

The door closes behind him and he slips on the remnants of wine. He curses. Surprise indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
I wrote this back then, for the week themed 'Surprise' and, I might have felt very strongly against something and for something, and so, things needed to be expressed. Not to seem too harsh of course, in the story, especially that particular bit...but, anyway, it's a relationship, a partnership - not someone always giving, and someone always taking. If you know what I mean. Hmm. Thank you, for the time=)


	2. Not All Mistakes Hurt

Angela looks on as Jane's peas were being pushed about on the plate; occasionally a pea or two would be buried in the mashed potatoes and seemingly offending peas have been smushed. A mother would really appreciate someone not playing with the food she cooks, besides, it's simply bad manners. "Janie, stop playing with your food."

"Well, I'm not hungry," Jane mumbles.

"Not hungry? You're always hungry," Angela watches as Jane went on to focusing her apparent vengeance on the mashed potatoes - lifting them up high with her fork to only have them plop back onto her plate.

Angela notes too that even the chicken is untouched. Strange.

* * *

"Janie," Angela reaches over to feel Jane's forehead, "Are you not feeling well?"

Jane shakes her head.

"Is the chicken not to your liking?"

Jane shakes her head.

"Then why are you not eating?"

"I'm not hungry," Jane drops the fork, indignant, "I haven't got a stomach for food right now."

"Will you have it later?"

"I don't think I'll ever be hungry," Jane sighs, "May I be excused Ma?"

"You may," Angela watches as Jane pads lifelessly to her room. Strange. Maybe Jane's just upset that she didn't get to go to the game with the boys. Though, it's not the first time since she's been told to stay home. Strange indeed. Jane doesn't pad, she runs, she bounces.

Angela finishes up her own meal. Jane doesn't not have an appetite for food. Strange indeed, Angela thinks.

"Janie? Honey?" Angela pokes her head into the room, waiting for an invitation.

"Yes, Ma?"

"Is something bothering you honey?"

"No."

"Really honey?" Angela waits at the door.

"Yes."

One-worded answers, definitely not her little Janie. "Did something happen at school?"

"No."

"Is it about Maura?"

"No!" Jane's face flushes.

"It is, isn't it?" Angela moves to sit next to Jane. She knows how Jane doesn't like to be hugged; she keeps her hand on Jane's knee instead.

"No…"

Angela watches Jane - head down, lips in an upturned smile. Mothers aren't known to have hawk eyes for no reason. "So, how's Maura?"

Jane shrugs.

Mothers know how to push buttons too. "Did you start the fight?"

"What makes you think I started it Ma?"

Oh yes, she can do this. "Well?"

Jane shakes her head.

"Should I be calling Mrs Isles?"

"No Ma! It's just," Jane sighs, "I think I did something wrong to Maura."

Angela shakes her head to hide her smile. Those two children, she thinks. Always running after each other; sharing secrets, giggles and moments. Her daughter starts doing sleepovers, with only Maura and vice versa. Those two, Angela thinks as she smiles to herself. "What did you do Jane?"

"It's not what I did Ma, it's what I didn't do, I think…" Jane slumps against the bed.

"Are you eventually going to tell me about it Janie?"

"In art class today, Maura she," Jane turns to hide a smile, "Maura she," Jane's cheeks turn beetroot, "She gave me a heart Ma."

"A heart?"

"Yes! A real life human heart!" Jane delivers an eye roll. "A paper heart Ma."

"I don't need that attitude from you Jane, and what did you do?"

"I just said thank you."

"Which is bad because?"

"Because...I didn't give her my heart Ma…"

"Why didn't you?"

"I wanted to! No, I want to! I was just waiting…"

"What were you waiting for?"

"For when Valentine's Day comes Ma! Duh! When else do you give pretty girls hearts?"

Angela was not expecting that but, who would have thought, her little Janie's a romantic inside. "Well, how are you going to make up for it? Do you want to make up for it?"

"No," Jane folds her arms and huffs, "She won't talk to me just because I made one silly mistake of wanting to wait. So, no."

"Okay, so, no more Maura for dinner? No more Maura for movies? No more-"

"No more Maura for sleepovers."

Angela watches as Jane sinks lower into herself, as her eyes water and her arms fall to the side. She reaches out to tug a curl behind her daughter's ear.

"Janie, wanting to wait isn't wrong, but sometimes," Angela searches for a reference, not the best one but, it'll have to do, "Remember that episode where SpongeBob lost Gary, Janie?"

"Maura's not a pet Ma!"

Angela laughs. "I know that Janie but-"

"Gary went away because Spongebob didn't let Gary know that he loves him."

"Yes, that is what I meant."

"Can we go over to Maura later Ma?"

"Not right now?"

"Nope," a head shake, "Can I use the marker pens Ma? Please? I promise I'll be careful."

"You will not draw on the table or the walls again?"

"I promise," a nod, "Can we go after I'm done with the marker pens Ma?"

"I'll have to check with Mrs Isles Janie."

"Go call her Ma! Go!" Jane stands to pull at her mother and all but pushes her out the room. "Hurry Ma! Maura must know!"

Angela turns to look at Jane bent over a table, busy writing out a card. She smiles.

* * *

"Press the bell Ma!" Jane points at the bell, hurrying her Ma.

The door opens.

"Hi Mrs Isles," Jane waves," May I speak to Maura please?"

"Hi Jane," Constance smiles, "Maura's in her room. Can you promise to first ask, if Maura wants to speak to you?"

"Okay," a solemn nod, "I will."

"Go on then. You know where her room is."

"Thank you Mrs Isles!" Jane beams and dashes up the stairs, leaving her Constance and Angela looking after her - a head of bouncy curls.

* * *

Jane knocks, "Maura?"

"Jane?"

"May I please come in?"

"No."

"Maura! Please?"

"Fine." The door opens. Maura's in her pyjamas, with flowers on them.

Jane hands Maura her heart, "It's for you Maura."

Maura looks at Jane - cheeks pink, holding back a smile. "Thank you Jane."

"This too Maura," Jane hands her a card, "Read it. Please?"

"Okay Jane," Maura looks down at the card. There were smiley faces and heart stickers all over it.

_'Dear Maura, I'm just writing this to say that I was saving the heart to give it to YOU for Valentines' Day. I don't know why that made you not talk to me, I said thank you but, I think it's because I made the mistake of not giving you my heart. I hope you'll forgive me for my mistake. Ma says that we are like Spongebob and Gary. I hope you don't ever leave me Maura because I am giving you the heart now and this is in marker pen so no eraser can erase it away. I love you Maura. Please don't not talk to me and please, have dinner, watch movies, and we can have sleepovers every night, just you and me, please?'_

"Jane, I'm sorry I over-reacted," Maura pulls Jane into her room to sit on the carpet with her, "Can we be friends again?"

"Maura!" She hugs her. "We are best friends! Always!"

"I want to watch Chicken Run again."

"That's my favourite movie Maura, not yours, but okay."

"I know it's your favourite movie Jane, you laugh a lot at it and it makes you happy and I want you to be happy because I love you too! You are my best friend too," she hugs her.

"We can watch Wallace and Gromit Maura! Then we both can laugh a lot. You like the one where they go on the moon right? Even though it's not really cheese and I like the wrong trousers episode!"

"That episode has scary music Jane, but I have them downstairs! Do you think you can sleep over tonight?"

"Don't worry Maura, I'll protect you! Let's go ask Ma! I'll race you!"

Jane stops. "No, no racing tonight. Together Maura!"

Jane reaches out to hold Maura's hand and the two bustle down the stairs.

They spend the night together, sharing laughs and giggles over a movie; happy together.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
This was written for the week themed 'Mistakes' and, I enjoyed it - very much. Hope you did too~  
Thank you, for the time=)


	3. Decisions

"Train or no train?"

She looks to her - she smiles, she smiles; she decides.

"Three piece or two piece?"

She looks to her, she smiles, she smiles; she decides.

"Veil or no veil?"

She looks to her, she considers; she decides.

"White or red?"

Beer's suggested, red's decided.

"Flowers?"

There are suggestions; they discuss, they decide together.

"Three, four, or five tiered cake?"

She shrugs, she shrugs; three mothers decide.

"Music?"

Her sister decides.

"Vows?"

She smiles, she smiles; they have gotten them ready and down.

"Rings?"

She smiles, she smiles – already bound.

"Ready then? To walk down the aisle?"

She smiles, she smiles, with hands held.

* * *

"Do you, Jane Clementine Rizzoli take thee Maura Dorothea Isles to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," she smiles.

"Do you, Maura Dorothea Isles take thee Jane Clementine Rizzoli to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," she smiles.

She holds her hand in hers as she puts on her, her promise.  
She rests her hand in hers as she places upon her, her promise.

"We do," they say – a shared vow, a shared smile.

* * *

She leans down – no veil – just her face, her eyes, clear to shine, ready to smile at; and her smile meets hers.

She tugs at her lapels, she smoothes over her vest; and she takes her hand.

She is careful not to step on her train; she is mindful to keep a slow steady pace; their fingers are interlocked together.

* * *

There is cake - four-tiered, glazed with chocolate.

There is red wine, and there is also beer – though only two bottles of those - they are for the newly wedded couple.

* * *

"Maura," she guides her along the guests, among friends.

She reaches her family – both her mothers and her sister.  
She stands before her family – her mother and two brothers.

"Our family now Maura," she gestures towards the smiling crowd, "Our family."  
"Our family now Jane," she holds her close to her, "Bass and Jo included."

"Watson too," she signals to her brothers.

"Maura," she takes the bouquet her brothers hand over, "This is from us, your new family now. All of us – Angela, Constance, Hope, Caitlin, Tommy, Frankie, Bass, Jo, and Watson; you, me, and them; we're one family now," she hands her the bouquet, "We love you. We all do," they smile.

"Maura," she takes her boutonniere – a single red rose – and places it in the middle of the nine hundred and ninety-eight other roses, "I love you."

"Jane," her hand rests on the side of her face, "I love you too," she smiles into hers, "Thank you."

She traces the ring adorned on her hand, she traces the smile that matches hers.

"I almost let you slip away. If I had said yes to—"

"Jane," she pulls her in, "I'm here. You've given me a family; you've made us all a whole. All that has been is all that has been," she holds her close, "I'm here."

"I know," she moves her into a slow dance, music starting to play. Caitlin and her tunes; at least this one is smooth and slow. "I did say, that I've always wanted a wife."

"You've got one now," she sways along, "You've got me."

"And you've got me babe," she kisses the side of her head, "Just you and I, happy together."

"Always and forever," their smiles meet each other, "Rizzoli-Isles."

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
This chapter's written for the week 'Decisions' and, I took it very literally I suppose - all the deciding. Plus, I've gotten them married!~  
Thank you, for the time=)**  
**


	4. When Proposals Collide?

The atmosphere of the room ranged from tense to ecstatic. The people present varied as well, and yet, they all came together with one goal in mind - to finally get the women to understand.

They all see it. Who would be impervious to it. The folks at the precinct? The passion-filled people coming together on a site called Tumblr? Who would be impervious to such love.

Maybe it was the gif sets, maybe it was the little stolen and thus, biasedly implied moments between the two women but, it must be love. It had to be love.

And now, they've gotten the man to agree to the proposal they all had collectively planned - you destroy the bond they share, and have them, them themselves to realize, that they love no one more than each other and one another.

"I'll do my best people," Casey smiled amicably, "I've known Jane since high school, we dated and, it'll be challenging, I know. She can be so stubborn, and I know I'll be hated on and by, but I'll do my best," Casey gave a little salute before he left the room.

* * *

The people had gathered together then - family and friends, along with distant relations with simply no connections or ties to the people present.

Angela had fretted, Constance had worried and even Paddy Doyle managed to attend without his mob-like posy hanging about, and mostly, he had plotted.

"We have to put them in danger!" Paddy had growled. "Look what Hoyt had nearly accomplished!"

"You do not put that foul man into my daughter's life again. He hurt her in so many ways and," Angela had calmed down a little, "And he had as the young ones say, shipped them as well."

"He saw it before we ever did. He targeted couples and he targeted our children. Though it was not in the kindest or healthiest way, I'm sure he was just a man with a passionate idea armed with in most sense, an unhealthy arsenal," Constance had spoken in a tone of measured control - she detested too, anyone to their very core, if her daughter and her love, had come to harm, and they had indeed.

"Hoyt's gone ma. He's not hurting Janie again," Frankie had chimed in, with hands firmly on his mother's shoulders. His sister had hurt, but his sister had taken refuge with someone who truly mattered - and that both pleased him and delighted him - his sister was no longer alone.

"No one wishes for anyone to hurt," a new voice had entered the dynamic discussion; Paddy had stiffened at the table, fists clenched. "I'm Hope, and I'm here for Maura."

"We know who you are," the folks on Tumblr, better known as Rizzlers, had softly spoken - a thousand or more voices had gathered together onto a device, and it was a, in all sense of the word - big - support group. "We hope that you really do bring Hope to everything so far." They had seemed mildly threatening.

"We all want them together, and we just didn't know that till you brought us together," Tommy had grinned as he had gently patted the device - a screen with its speaker - and a thousand or more little graphics of Rizzlers waved in unison.

"It's our pleasure, and carry on, discuss the ultimate plan, or proposal," the Rizzlers settled on a statement, "We wish not to interfere; we just want to scream Rizzles!"

"Silly children," Angela had smiled, "But I'm sure Janie and Maura would be pleased to have such a huge network of adoring fans."

You have no idea. A thousand or more collective thoughts were thought at once.

"We'll give them a reason to be together, a common enemy to focus on, if we must," Hope had suggested.

Paddy had grunted in acknowledgment first; quicker than anybody else in the room and Hope had returned the eye contact he had sought after. We'll talk later, Hope had mouthed.

"I know how my daughter feels for yours Angela, she's just afraid to say it, out of fear of rejection," Constance had stated, and had emphasized a little too much on a particular word, "She's much too used to being alone. A fault that my husband and I, regretfully would have to bear," Constance had looked down apologetically.

"You did a fine job Constance, in raising…" Paddy had failed to continue his sentence. He had kept taps, of course he had. On his daughter, on their daughter. He had turned towards Hope and saw then, the indignation and anger, at having been kept from the truth. They'll talk later, she had mouthed. They would have had to talk later. He had ached. "It was not a mistake, entrusting Maura to you Constance," Paddy had restated his intent of comfort and assurance.

"I can see why Maura likes Jane," Constance had smiled sadly to herself, "Jane's there for her. She listens to my daughter, and she looks out for my daughter. My daughter, ever the independent child. Never having really asked for anything, in all her growing years - not clothes, nor books, and even affection," Constance had turned to Angela, "And your daughter gave her all of it - attention, affection, friendship - all so freely. My daughter, Maura, loves her like no other partner she had ever had. She won't let Jane down Angela, but she won't let Jane know either."

"Maura's an absolutely darling Constance and Janie's not being very honest with her own feelings either. Not a hugger my Janie, but offering hugs to Maura every second she can," Angela had rolled her eyes, "And I'm hearing things from that Giovanni boy about Jane and the hot Doctor. They don't think I know. How clueless does she think her mother is," Angela smiled, "Jane's not being very bright herself. Bunny pancakes, talks of grandchildren, and I even brought up Doctor Becker once! My marriage counsellor with that douchebag (maybe not?) of a husband I once had. My Janie's just as much worried as your daughter, it's no competition," Angela had sighed.

"We need to have Jane and Doctor Isles both see that they care for each other, and short of locking them in a room," Korsak had pulled up a chair as he had joined in the meeting, "I don't see how they'll ever know. Frost and I…"

"We've tried," Frost had gave a gentle shrug of his shoulders, "But Jane just doesn't see that she goes to the morgue for more reasons than test results. Even Susie admits that she just can't help herself and, no one blames her really but, they just don't see it."

"I have tried to get them to a nudist retreat...if that helps…" Susie had meekly defended herself; she can't help it, the pull and gloriousness of the eye love moments the detective and the doctor share.

"Maybe we can bring out jealous Jane again. Remember how she got towards me when I tried to kiss Maura?" Tommy had suggested.

"Doctor Isles is way out of your league Tommy," Frankie had teased, and Tommy had thumped his arm, "But Janie did behave in a particularly possessive manner throughout that period…" Frankie had thought back to Jane's behaviour - they discussed it, minutes brought up in meetings, Jane's needless comparison of herself to Tommy, and how she was better than him in each and every way.

Bring up that line, that line, that very line. Every Rizzler had mumbled into their palms.

Hope had heard. "Maura had told Jane that she loved Jane, and Jane didn't say anything but had looked at her with a goofy worried grin on her face," Hope had addressed the Rizzlers' concern, "And yes, I too have seen the many gifs."

"A passionate, artistic company they have, on Tumblr. We're pleased that our daughters have attained such a company," Constance had made peace; Hope had returned the gesture.

"Times have changed," Frank had sheepishly entered the room, "We are being watched every second now," he had hovered next to an empty chair - Tommy had stood up and had offered. The crowd had turned to Angela.

Angela had looked away and offered neither a declination nor acceptance; Frank had sat himself down - this concerns his daughter's future; the annulment was a mistake.

"Yes, this technology evolution is difficult to adapt to," Korsak had softly uttered to diffuse the silence. He dreaded animosity; too many ex-wives since however, he was no stranger to it. "But times change," he had reclined back into his seat, "We are constantly being watched and, that means I no longer need to help her look out for her change…" Korsak had sank a little at the thought of the shop lady with her missing change and his surveillance attempt, now not mattering or happening again.

"Jane told me about that," Frost had teased, "And I'm voting for protective Maura."

"Jealous Jane and protective Maura. That's going to be, volatile." Everyone had in varying degrees mumbled.

"Doctor Isles can be very frightening," Frost and Korsak had cowered a little in their seats, "She shouted at us," Frost had added, "And she can be so snarky," Korsak had recalled Maura's sass at Jane when they were fighting.

"We Isles, do not get put down easily," another new member had joined the group. "Sorry I'm late darling," Christopher Isles had whispered to and kissed Constance before he had sat himself down.

"Jane did after all, shoot her new found father," Christopher had looked to Paddy and nodded; Paddy had returned the nod.

"Dean was an unfortunate puzzlement as to why Janie had even dated him," Angela had proclaimed, "He had no right and he left us all a mess to clear. When our babies were fighting, even Stanley had offered to give Jane more coffee."

"I think it was because Doctor Isles said that he was hot…" Korsak had offered a suggestion.

"Rizzoli would have worked out pretty well with Grant, but agent Dean? I just couldn't see it," Cavanaugh had chimed in. "I just sent them out on an errand again. They bickered over who gets to drive again. Guess who won?"

"Maura," everyone had immediately wagered.

"Even I was not that whipped," Cavanaugh had teased and the men had chuckled, whilst the women had silently huffed.

"I'm sorry Sean," Paddy had apologized.

"It's not easy but, let bygones be bygones. Let's get the children together," Cavanaugh had sent a cordial smile – his dead wife would have wanted him to not be bitter, "And though I do not appreciate what Doctor Isles did to me, injecting me, she won the car fight." He had grinned.

"My Janie! I can't even get her to let me paint her house but when Maura steps in, she would go in a dress to her high school reunion. In a dress! On her own, or Maura's, accord. Maura's such a darling," Angela had exclaimed, ecstatic, and had leaned against Cavanaugh. Frank had looked on, accepting.

"That's our girl," Christopher had grinned, and adoptive or biological, Maura's parents all had smiled on proudly.

"Do you know of Ian Faulkner?" Angela had asked.

A nod. "We do, we do," Constance had replied, "He and Maura had met at medical school. Their paths took onto different routes and, I understand that Jane had not liked the idea of Maura and him."

"He was the love of her life, that's a little difficult for my Jane to beat," Frank had stated.

"Evidence has proven otherwise. As we all have observed and, as the Rizzlers, have clearly petitioned for our assistance with tantamounting evidence," Susie had rebutted, with no hesitation.

"Our daughter did grow very fond of Ian and, to Garrett Fairfield but, as I have mentioned, Maura has never held anyone in greater esteem or adoration as she has Jane," Constance had assured.

"I might have and can provide the photo evidence," Paddy had added.

Hope had stayed silent. She had spent days and nights researching on her own daughter - googling, and even scouring Tumblr blogs. She had worried, and had fretted over how best she can apologize to Maura, for having used her to save her other daughter - Caitlin.

"We don't need to proof that they're in love with each other, we just need to have them both admit it." Frankie had voiced. "Janie doesn't see it and," Frankie had sighed, "It's almost like what happened with Riley and us," Frankie had gestured to Frost.

"Doctor Isles did seem particularly intrigued by her too," Frost had joked, "And Jane did not like that. Funny how we saw through her cluelessness and we both didn't see through Riley."

"And I gave her Janie's pans," Angela had sighed too - poor Riley.

"Is this where I go to get two hawt ladies together?" Giovanni had ambled into the room. "Jane and the doctor, hawt," he had placed his thumb up.

"How did you find us?" Angela had smiled.

"I had followed the wonderful scent of your cookies Mrs Rizzoli. Hot!" Giovanni had winked.

Everyone had smiled.

"We could have them go to Giovanni's again," Tommy had suggested.

"Janie would never risk it. She's protective and jealous." Frankie had replied.

"The bar? Jane was very good at the undercover...operation…" Korsak had offered.

"I recall her blanking when Doctor Isles came to her table so, I think it was just them, not the bar," Frost had sniggered.

"Then, what can we do? I still say we put them through danger. I can get my men to -"

"You're out on probationary leave. The very most exclusive and conditional kind. We can't risk anything." Cavanaugh had interjected. Korsak, Frost, Frankie and Tommy nodded in procession.

"Make the detective jealous and my daughter protective? How else can we achieve that if we not put at least one of them in danger?"

"If you think we're going to be putting anyone in danger," Hope had glared at Paddy, and Paddy had stayed silent.

"It doesn't have to be physical danger…" Christopher had left the sentence hanging.

"I could ask the doctor out?" Giovanni had volunteered.

"And I can't?" Tommy had challenged.

"Jane and Maura, boys. Get your head right." Angela had chided.

"Maybe I can have Grant transferred back?" Cavanaugh had uncertainly said.

"Don't bother poor Joey. We need someone Maura would need to protect Jane from..." Angela had said.

"And someone that would make Jane jealous over…" Hope had followed.

"They both have to realize on their own, that it's each other they love and want to be with," Constance had reminded.

"It's like school all over again. A group project," Tommy had almost whined.

"Put them in the interrogation room, and leave them there with no food. Janie would get cranky and Maura would have to…" Frankie had run out of words, it had seemed like a good idea.

"They could go in a race again? That hug at the finishing line…." Frank had offered.

"They hug all the time now," Angela had kindly replied, "Jane's hand with Maura's thigh too. I saw that." Angela had rolled her eyes.

"What causes a person to realize, all on their own, that something's important to them?" Christopher had posed a question - _the_ question, as it would seem.

When you lose them. Everyone had mournfully thought.

"Doctor Isles needs to date someone," Korsak had suggested, "Jane wouldn't be able to take that."

"Yes, she'll be at her desk, and thinking of no one but Doctor Isles," Frost had grinned.

"But Maura would never date anyone else if she's set on Jane," Constance had mentioned.

"Maura has been expecting only Jane as a night visitor," Angela had piped in.

"Then Janie has to be the one with the boyfriend," Frankie had stated.

"We can't get Jane to do anything, and Ma had basically tricked her once. So no chance there. If we got Maura to get Jane to date…" Tommy had started pacing the room, "My mind's definitely more brilliant than yours Frankie.

"Get that soldier man Jane had talked to at dinner that night," Caitlin had come into the meeting room. "They were high school sweethearts right? Easy. Jane would fall for him and Maura would think she stands no chance." She had settled down next to her mother, and had observed the man next to her - she recognized him from the hidden away pictures.

"How would that help the situation?" Susie had questioned. "Doctor Isles would be heartbroken." Susie would stand for no such situation - Doctor Isles was her hero.

"If Maura is as great as she is, and she is, she really is," Caitlin had rectified; she's learning to be grateful, amongst the many new emotions she's meandering through, "She would protect Jane if, the solider man was mean to Jane. We could get him to help us?" Caitlin had shrugged.

"I'm not so sure if Lieutenant Colonel Jones would take time away to help us," Korsak had gotten up for a cup of coffee and maybe a snack, "But we could try.

"I can have my dad contact him," Frost had weakly offered, "Under the guise of urgent matters."

"We don't need all of that, he's in Boston," Cavanaugh had spoken. "I saw him at the head of the office the other day. He's on shore leave."

"Get him over then! We have to start this!" Angela had gripped too tightly onto Cavanaugh in her excitement, and he had only clasped onto her hand tighter. They had shared a smile.

- some time lapse here -

"The plan is, to get Janie to fall in love with you." Angela had stated.

"Yes ma'am?" Casey had replied.

"Well, not fall in love with you, but, to think that she loves you." Angela had corrected.

"Okay ma'am." Casey had sat in his chair uncertain.

"And you mustn't be mean to our daughter," Constance had interjected.

"To Jane's best friend, the medical examiner? Doctor Isles?" Casey had asked.

"Yes. To the chief medical examiner of the whole of Commonwealth Massachusetts," Hope had replied.

"Yes ma'am," Casey had smiled a little uncomfortable in his chair; there were plenty of people standing in his personal space at the moment. He had been called over for a meeting by Jane's friends, the detectives she worked with, and the meeting had turned out to resemble more of a family-fueled undercover operation sting. He had raked up his shore leave, to get away from war among other things and, it was nice indeed, to have met Jane again but, he knew then too, there was something between her and the woman that had protectively taken her away from him. To be tasked with something as huge as this, in theory he had been keen to help make love come true but, it had seemed a little wrong, to be invading as such.

"Might I ask?" Casey had raised his hand.

Heads had nodded all around the room; and the muted but present Rizzlers had nodded too.

"I have to pretend to like Jane, have her like me, eventually have her marry me or something equally drastic so as to have Doctor Isles think that she has lost Jane to, a complete tool like me, because I will have to reduce Jane to a person she is not, just for her to admit that she loves herself best when she's with Doctor Isles. To top all of that off, we are basing this operation solely on the fact that Jane and I have dated, and I will know or will be a good indicator of how she might react around the people she dates," Casey had paused, "On the off chance that, neither of us - Jane and I - really fall for each other, and Doctor Isles, does not give up on Jane."

"Well if you put it that way…" Korsak had scratched at his head.

"It's hawt, them both. Just put them in a room or car, I'll give you one and -"

Giovanni had been interrupted.

"What is all this?" Jane had walked in, hand in Maura's.

"We're just...discussing matters," Christopher had offered an answered first.

"Matters?" Maura had smiled, unsure of the crowd before her but held tighter onto Jane's hand.

"We just came by to the oh so secret meeting to say, we're getting married in two days. We had proposed to each other a year ago and, we put it off for a little bit when we had a fight but we've been duping you lot since. It worked then," Jane had smiled with her rolled eyes, "We're off now, and I'm driving."

Maura had blushed and had smiled with tears in her eyes, "Thank you, for the concern for our love lives."

* * *

Or that had been the plan anyway.

As recorded by,

A terribly bored and thought she could have done better (but she's now too lazy), Rizzler;  
And Jane and Maura lived happily ever after - Rizzles! Everyone had cheered.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
This was written for, 'Proposals' week and, here's the a/n that came with it: We're among friends are we not (I consider this to be a fandom family) and so here's me goofing (not really or entirely) off. Thanks for the time, if you read it all - but why would you have...hahaha. I know there's some timeline discrepancies (events wise...) but, what am I, if not a shoddy writer at this period of time.  
Alright, and...thank you for the time=)


	5. Heartache All Around

Heartache all around.  
For my love is frowned upon.

She eases away the furrow of my brows, and teases out my upturned smile.

I love her and she loves me too.  
Yet we have to hide how we both really feel, from the world and the judgment that will ensue.

My family must know; hers must too.

She's the one I go home to;  
She is home.

She loves me like I love her too.

No one says a word though, no one makes a fuss.  
No one ever does; not a nit, not a pick.  
Yet the world, the world that watches from beyond, has the say, the power to stop the love I share with her from becoming real, from becoming a known reality – an accepted normality.

Heartache all around.  
Her love for me is also frowned upon.

* * *

Heartache all around.  
Improper - she and I are said to be.

Frustration pours heavily down;  
As more appropriate love interests are stuck right in my face, at the required match making sessions all citizens of a nameless town, if single, have to comply to and partake.

At least she's there with me, at each session, serving out her as do I, the now as we dub it, punishment too.

Each session, a game, a well-practiced play, from both her and I.

To bore away the unwanted, to put off the undesired;  
To keep changing partners till the one we both want is opposite us – I for her, and her for me.

Heartache all around.  
Inappropriate pairing, that's the holler that reaches my and her ears.

* * *

Separately she and I depart, looking appropriately satisfied with the outcomes of the night.  
To only meet again right around the bend, careful to intertwine pinkies but never hold hands.

* * *

Heartache all around.  
She and I can never be or stay, close together.

Sometimes however, she is adventurous, she is brave.  
Sometimes however, I too throw caution to the wind as I welcome her arm.  
She hooks it across that of mine; we are linked and walking proudly around.

Across the roads, along the streets, just her and I; just me and her, we are the company of each other.

Thankfully, no alarm ever sounds.

Heartache eases a little, all around.

* * *

She and I go home together - linked together, arm in arm.

Masquerading as mere best friends; surface wise – we are nothing more, and nothing less.

A face, a mask, worn each night and day;  
Adhering to society's take on how love can only ever be that one pair, that one way.

Heartache all round.  
For the both of us still listen out, for the sound of alarms.

* * *

She waits with me, as I wait with her.

For the world to accept that when she holds me, she's holding more than her best friend;  
That when she holds me, she's holding her heart too.  
Likewise when I do, that is how I feel, when I hold her close to me.

* * *

I stay constantly by her; near her, around her.  
She follows wherever I go, is at wherever I'm at; backing it up with logical reasons, irrefutable facts as to why she needs to constantly, tag along; it is google-speak I will tease, it is so we can stay close together we both silently agree.

Sharing secret glances, long loving looks over paperwork, dead bodies, and crooks.  
Sharing cups of coffee, sharing meals, and sharing a drive in the car over together.

If suspicion ever arises, I err on the safe side a little, I play it down a little;  
I hang out with my work partners, I am careful to place myself in the bullpen instead.

Always though, I am near, I am around.  
Always I will protect her.  
Never will I leave her; and I know that she is always, here.

* * *

She has an ally, or so we both try to stay convinced.  
For she takes away, she interrupts moments where it feels like only she and I exists.

Her ally is the watchful eye in a lab coat with a nudist nature hiding underneath.  
Test results are in, she will loudly chime.  
Just in case, she and I ever forget our place.  
Which is often the case.  
For she and I, both do so often, get lost in each other's gaze.

Heartache all around.  
I right next to her, she right next to me, just looking at and for each other; near impossible.

* * *

When no one is around however,

Elevated heart rates all the time, when she pulls me close, when she holds me close.  
When her lips meet mine, and mine meets hers; kissing smiles, kissing love.

Only when no one else is around.

Her turtle, no tortoise, and my dog will never tell;  
They do not count.  
They are family, they will never tell.

A steady beating of the oxygen pump, because cardiovascular valve is just such a mouthful, such a term that only she – the science loving love of mine – will use.  
A steady beating, a comforting melody - of her heart against her chest - as I lay my ear against her chest to listen, and to rest.

There is no one else around.

To see, to comment, to judge or to prosecute.

There is just the both of us.

To share, to support, to encourage, and to love.

The world will never understand, how at the touch of her hand, I feel whole and together time and time again.  
How her smile has me smiling too. As easily and as brightly, as my smile does to her, to hers too.

Heartache all around.  
Except when she's around.

* * *

Even when no one is around.

The blinds are kept down, curtains are kept drawn.

Just to be certain that, there is indeed no one else around.

We both know that we're treading on risky, dangerous grounds.  
Certain folks in a nameless town must never know, for there will only be dismay and worse, appall.  
For there is a rule, a way that this story is meant to be played, and I and her both,  
Have fallen for each other, have chosen one another, instead.

Resigned to hiding in either a place with four walls, with no ceiling but a thatched roof or to hide away in a space with four planks of wood and another overhead. Like a closet, need anymore be said.

Still,  
Together we both stay.  
Together, for always.

Heartache all around.  
Except when she is around.

* * *

My arms are around her, hugging her frame; holding her dear.  
Her arms are around my waist, her hands gentle against the small of my back; keeping me in her embrace.

She smiles at me, I smile at her.

She smiles into me, I smile into her.

She rests her head on my shoulder, I kiss the top of her head.  
I lay my head against hers, she trails kisses along my shoulder.

I smile into her hair, she smiles into my shoulder blade.

Both enjoying each second of the precious moments, of just I and her, of just her and me.

I pull slightly away from her, just enough to see her face, to meet her gaze.

"I love you Maura," I kiss her nose, I kiss her forehead, "Maura, I love you."

"I love you too Jane," she smiles and she kisses my nose. "Jane, I love you." She tiptoes and kisses the fore of my head.

"Jane," she takes my hand in hers, "Together," she says as she intertwines my fingers with hers, "We are a whole." She kisses my interlinked fingers, knitted tight together with her.

"With you, Maura," I kiss each of her fingers, "My heart doesn't ache. My heart grows and I think," I smile, "It glows."

She laughs, she smiles.  
She goes on to explain how the heart, an organ, which is essentially a muscle can never glow.

I listen to her laugh, I listen to her voice, and I watch her smile.  
I smile at all of that, I smile at all of her, and I've never been happier.

Heartache all around,  
Except when I'm with her.

* * *

"I'm here Jane," she traces the frame of my face, "With you, for you, and that's all that matters," I catch her smile before she leans into me, "I'm happy."

"I'm happy too Maura, with you, for you," I hold her closer, "It'll always be you." I kiss her temple.

"Always," she says, "And forever." I complete the sentence, the promise, together with her.

Together.

My smile, her smile; my smile and her smile.  
Two smiles meeting each other; mine and hers, hers and mine.

Together.  
There is no heartache.

With her,  
There is always happiness and love.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
This...marks the end of 'Themed Pieces' and, it was written for the week 'Heartache'. It was originally in "you" format but, best to not risk rule-breaking and, as much as I find certain bits of this story problematic, I'll just have to settle for the nice lines that still exist. As for the angle I went with this story...let's just say, I'm all for the idea of: love is love, and a person loves a person; anything else is just...I really don't care - orientations are just, the first day of school~  
Hope it's alright and, thank you, for the time=)**  
**


End file.
